Total Drama Couple One-Shots
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Hi! All you do for this story is review who you'd like to see me publish a one-shot about. That's it, and I'll try to do it! Next pairing not published- Lindsarold (LindsayxHarold)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Yay, a new story! This time, I'm uploading stories about TD pairings, like one-shots. But you pick the pairings, and I publish stories about them! So review who you'd like to see me write about, and I'll try my best to do them. Thanks!


	2. DavexElla- Della

Hi! Thanks for all the review ideas for one-shots! But one of them was chosen... sorry if it wasn't yours! It was suggested by gonzo22... I'm making a Della (DavexElla) one-shot. I hope you like it! Also, I've already thought of a good story for another pair, so if you get it right, I'll definitely use it. Thanks!

Dave and Ella

Dave was sitting back in a chair at the Playa Des Losers, thinking about how Sky had rejected him. She was all he thought about, and he thought she liked him. Besides, almost all the guys on Total Drama got the girls they wanted, even Alejandro. So why was it so hard for Dave?

She had said clear as day- "You will never be my boyfriend! And you have no shot of beating or dating me!"

It had really hurt, but it didn't make any sense. Sky had to say she liked him. Some of the rejections on the show had been much worse, and they'd worked out okay in the end. He remembered what Shawn had said- "Just keep trying! She'll want you eventually!"

Yet she hadn't. It had been so hard for Dave to handle, he'd voted himself off. Saving her from being thrown into the sky. She didn't deserve him.

"Lalala!" Ella came along just then, followed by a group of little birds and squirrels who seemed to be in a trance from her voice.

Ella. Another girl Dave could have had, if he'd hadn't gotten so worked up over Sky.

"Hello, Prince David! How are you?"

"Good, I guess..."

Ella's happy face changed to a concerned one, and the animals rushed over to him, waiting to hear his story. Why he was sad.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"No. Sorry, Ella."

Ella tried to cheer him up, by singing songs to him. "It's okay, put a smile on your face. The world is brighter with a big, happy smile."

Dave still didn't feel cheered up, and Ella sat down next to him. She gently touched his arm with her gloved hand, looking at him and smiling. "Please tell me! I can help!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, silly!" Ella looked into his eyes, begging him to say something."

"Well, I loved Sky. She was all I thought about when I was on the show. But she rejected me, right in front of everyone. She said I had no chance with her. Then she wouldn't even say goodbye when I was eliminated. I saved her from leaving, and she didn't even say anything like thank you."

"Cheer up! Think about it, it wasn't the worst Total Drama rejection. All she did was yell. And maybe she was just mad because she didn't win the challenge after eating all those Chuggy Chunks."

Dave knew Sky was competitive, and would do anything to win. So Ella did have a good point. But he wasn't entirely convinced. "Well, which rejection was worse?"

"Oh, I know! In World Tour, it was the finale episode and Heather rejected Alejandro and then-"

"I get it, Ella."

"You saw the episode?"

"No." Dave was realky getting upset again. He knew Sky probably hated him now. "Look, I'm sorry about the picnic thing. I know you thought I liked you, and I turned you down. Do you mind giving me... a second chance?"

Ella fela a huge smile light up her face. Her prince had come, and she knew he was willing to try it out, so she smiled bigger and almost sing-yelled- "Of course!"

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was short, but I did my best to make it interesting. Don't forget- review with couple ideas, Bye!


	3. ScarlettxMax- Scax

Thank you, FanTD97! I have the perfect idea for this chapter, thanks to your review! By the way, I know there may not be lots of fans for this pairing, but maybe try to suggest Aleheather plots and ideas on the reviews? Thank you!

Pairing- Scax (ScarlettxMax)

Max cowered in the corner as Scarlett set the giant robot after him. She had just shown her true colors- she was pure evil, maybe more evil than Mal, Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan combined. She seriously wanted to kill the contestants unless she was given the million. Max was evil, but not like Scarlett. He could learn a lot from her, and quickly realized- he was in love with her.

"Scarlett- you're very evil?" Max watched as the robot got closer, and prayed his words would save him from reaching certain doom. Scarlett grinned evilly at his comment, saying, "Thank you Max, it's about time someone realized how I can truly be."

"Yes... it's very evil and I know you like me-"

"Why would I ever like such an annoying little wannabe fail like you, Max?"

"Stuff it, minion! You kept saying, oh Max, that's so evil! Such a great idea!" Max made his voice high and crazy, like Scarlett's. "It was obvious."

"Um, I came up with your ideas! I was the one that-"

By now, the talking had turned into a full on screaming match between rivals. It was just like Alejandro and Heather, except in season 6.

"I'm going to have this robot tear you-"

"Don't say that, you're in love with me! Admit it, minion!"

"Stop saying minion! Anyway, I don't love you, I love-" Some of the contestants outside the door had been listening, and had heard everything. They gasped, looking at each other. Could Scarlett really love Max?

"Haha! So you admit!"

"I really meant to say I hate you, stupid little-"

"Din't try to hide, I know what you meant!"

"Max! It was strategy to team up with you!"

Scarlett could feel her face burn bright red at Max's every word. She had ro admit, he had managed to catcn her eye, but she wanted the money. No boys would get in her way, especially the psychotic one who was so much like her, it was sickening.

Scarlett turned away from Max, saying quickly, "I may feel something, but that's not going to stop me from-"

She couldn't say another word, because Max had pulled her down near him and had started speaking in baby-talk to her. "What do you feel, Scar-Scar? Is it love?"

Scarlett broke free, kicking him in his balls before leaving him stting on a chunk of broken robot. That hadn't happened.

Note

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I got some of the inspiration for the one-shot from two episodes of TD- Scarlett Fever, suggested by FanTD97, and my own personal touch, Hawaiin Punch (could you tell?). Don't forget to review what you think of this chapter and say who I should do next (Coughs *Aleheather* Coughs) Bye!


	4. AlejandroxHeather- Aleheather

Hi! Thanks for 20+ reviews! You're so awesome, and also thank you to TigerMasters for coming up with the pairing and plot for this chapter. :) Enjoy! Also, I kind of edited the plot but used some of the idea TigerMasters gave me.

Heather was still kind of mad at her ex for what he'd done to her, but she also felt sad he'd technically betrayed her. She still loved him, and had driven him away. Why? It had all started when she and Alejandro had gone out to get coffee and she'd left to get hers, and when she returned she saw him with another girl, and not just any girl. It was her friend, Dakota, and she had been hurt and angry at the same time. Still, she'd managed to keep it in until they got back to her house and she told him. Alejandro had been kicked out of her house afterwards. Now, Heather regret ever getting mad at him. He'd been the only person to be just like her, and they were definitely happy together.

She was still sad when she walked up to her room, not crying but just sitting on her bed saying and doing nothing. Until she heard something from her window. It sounded like singing.

"Easy come, easy go

That's just how it is, oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give."

She knew the song, and the singer. It was Grenade by Bruno Mars, and the singer was... him.

"Shoulda known, you were trouble from

The first kiss, had you eyes wide open."

That was true, unfortunately. She could still remember that moment, from Hawaii when they were competing for the million.

"Why were they open, I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash yes you did."

That was also true, but they'd managed to work things out since All-Stars. Heather was trying her best not to cry, listening to him singing about what she'd done. She just kept listening, feeling bad.

"To give me all your love is all I ever asked, because

What you don't understand is I'll catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'll jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'll do anything for ya."

Heather couldn't move a single muscle, because she was too shocked by what he'd just said. He really meant that?

"I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same." By now, Heather couldn't stop the tears from falling. She felt really bad, and unfortunately was noticed by Alejandro.

He knocked on her window, and she opened it hoping he'd take her back. He grabbed her hand, and she risked taking a look at him. She saw a small smile, and said, "I'm sorry."

Alejandro said, "I know, and I'm sorry for what happened. I really would die for you."

With that, he gently leaned in to kiss her, and Heather felt relieved. He still loved her.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to suggest the next couple, and bye!


	5. ZoeyxMike- Zoke

Thanks everyone, for a few things-

•I reached almost 30 reviews

•LOL, IDK what else

Anyway, thanks to Hellflores, the next pairing will be Zoke. After that, Linsarold (LindsayxHarold) but I forget who suggested that one! :p! Also, one of my friends uploaded a Minecraft related story and I don't know about you, but I love to play MC so I read and followed it! You should, too! It's called 'I'm In Love With A Player' and it's really good! Try it out! Okay, enough of this note... enjoy the Zoke-ness!

*This story takes place at Wawanakwa, on the Dock of Shame after Mal elimianted Alejandro. Also, Mike managed to take control of his body for a while*

Mike was out on the Dock of Shame late at night, the Flush of Shame not too far away. He knew by now something was wrong with him, and hoped Zoey would be okay. He cared too much about her to let her get hurt because of something he did. Or, what Mal did. He'd already voted out one of the show's strongest players, and was becoming more and more dangerous.

As Mike looked down at the water, he studied his reflection and thought, Who am I? Mal or Mike? He didn't want to be a villian, and never hurt anybody- at least before Mal showed up. Suddenly, he thought of something. If Mal won, and Mike was gone for good, Zoey would never know how he really felt about her. He had to tell her right away.

As if on cue with Mike's thoughts, Zoey came and sat right next to him. "Hi, Mike. Why are you out here so late?"

"Uh... couldn't sleep?" At Mike's response, Zoey looked a bit confused and he could tell she was getting suspicious.

"Please, Mike. I know something's up."

"Okay.. well remember when I got everyone to vote off Alejandro in today's challenge?"

"Well, yeah I do. Why are you talking about it?"

"I would normally never let that happen. There's something wrong with me, I know it now."

Zoey sat closer to Mike, supportively hugging him. "Well, I know you can overcome it. And don't forget, we're here for you. Cam and me, even though he was eliminated."

Mike smiled at Zoey, hugging her back. "Thanks, Zoey."

Zoey smiled back, and for a moment they sat there together, saying and doing nothing but looking out at the water.

"Zoey, I know I told you this before, but I don't want you to forget. I love and care about you, and want you to know in case I disappear completely."

"Mike, you know you won't disappear! I really like you, too. I have ever since Revenge of the Island when we were on the boat Chris blew up. I'll never forget you."

Mike gently pulled Zoey closer to him, feeling her head on his shoulder. This was how he wanted things to be, happy and relaxed with Zoey next to him.

Note

Sorry if this was short! I hope you liked it though. It looks long on my iPad. Also, don't forget- review the couple you want next (after Lindsarold). By the way, has anyone else realized that the couples I've done have been fanon, besides this and Aleheather? Anyway, bye!

BTW2- Is anyone else a bro here? Say so in the reviews, I'm just curious. I may publish a Melix one-shot, but I want to know if you'll read it! In my opinion, Pewds is aweaome! Bye again!


	6. News :(

I know some of you were hoping for a new chapter, but no. Just now, I realized this about the stories I upload- the most popular ones are the ones where I let you make the decisions. I may be leaving the website until I can get better at writing, and maybe check back in later when I know I can do better work. *cries* I'm almost crying as I type this, not because my stories suck, but because being a writer was my dream. I hope you understand why I'm thinking about leaving.

I didn't mean to make this a sad story, and I'm sorry if I did. I'll probably be around for a few days, so maybe review with anything you want me to know before I go.

Bye


	7. Good News :)

Hi! News- I'm back! My sister convinced me to give the website another chance. I'm happy about it, she also gave me her account- CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness. Some stories are on it, and I helped with them. So anything from this account and that one, I made. :) Bye!


End file.
